BlackLight Rises
by CreedRazerReaper
Summary: During the Chunin Exams, a rift opens and 4 beings appear and start to fight.3 of them being are Zeus, Hades and Thanatos and they bring with them the BlackLight anatos has to suffer the memories of his past. find his best friend.but he was secrets that could change the world and a certain prophecy of our favorite blond fox rux?,OCxHinata?xHina?xMeixSamuixYugiharem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Prototype

I don't own Naruto if I would the Naruto would have already told Hinata she loved her and he would have the Rinnegan and or become the Sage of the Six Paths with the Ten Tails at his side. And Sakura would have already been bashed.

Naru-TenTen or Hinata( Im really think about give her to the Oc or making her have a twin that would be Hinata from RTN and give to oc or give him both)

R&R

Oc-Harem

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Village in the hidden leaves (Konoha)**

Everyone was gathering around to the finals of the Chunin Exams. Daimyos of the elemental countries were gathered in one place, wealth people were all here to watch and decided to who send requests for mission. Rising genin with talent who we're trying to show the might of their respective villages

.almost everyone was waiting for the battle of the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha. Most bets were in favor of the Uchiha. Others were waiting to see the Demon brat get kid and finally have their revenge for his attack and to complete their Yondaime's last wish, which to them was to kill the demon who was made a human after it's sealing! but to the intelligent and unbiased people the so called demon brat was just an innocent boy who was made to hold the Kyubi at bay and to the unblinded ones they knew that this boy was not just some nameless orphan. This boy was none other than the son of their Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the red death Kushina Uzumaki one of the most strongest kunoichi in the elemental nations.

"ladies and gentleman, daimyos of their respective countries and Kages, I would like to give start to the Bi-annual Chunin Exams. It is an honor to be your proctor." Said Genma as he was chewing his wooden pick.

The crowd started clapping and chanting to that their country would win and show who is the best in a health and non-violent way( _we wouldn't want an deaths before the round starts do we? Nah some of them are gonna die, but who cares? Right ?)_

"we'll lets the first match, would Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hy.." Genma was cut off from this speech when a huge slash appear in the sky appeared out of nowhere. It appeared to be some type of _**Jikukan Ninjustu( time-space Ninja Technique).**_

An enormous black blur was falling from the sky and slowly separating itself into four black blurs, which one of them was bigger than the other three. The smallest of them was heading to the bigger one and push it back and the other did the same.

**Boom**

All four blurs crashed in the middle of the stadium. Genma was already out of the way before they hit ground. All ANBU forces were waiting orders from their Hokage. They were about to attack until they heard a young voice

"Don't get near us, you would die, let us kill this bastard. He deserves it." Said the young voice

The smoke was clearing itself. There were four craters in the floor. They saw three human and the fourth look like a monster out of a wrong going experiment. All three humans were males and were wearing red and black. The tall one was dark skin man with a red and black leather jacket under it was a black long sleeve shirt with a hoodie, dark blue pants and black leather combat boots and also black fingerless gloves. This man gave the aura of Don't Fuck with Me Bitch.

the second man had pale skin On his upper body he wears three layers of clothes: a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes. This pale man had a smile of his face that with his aura gave I'm going to kill you all if you get in my fucking way.

The last one was a young boy who was like the age of the other genin. You could only see this glowing brown eyes and his smile He was wearing a black hoodie with red interior and under it was a maroon hoodie shirt with grey interior and fingerless gloves. On his lower body he wears black greyish jeans with red stiches to the sides and black combat books

The last being was an odd creature. It stands nearly 10 feet tall, and its face appears to have been melted away on one side, while the other side looks similar to the regular Hunter's face. It also has glowing orange eyes and a very large, parasitic looking bulge on its neck. The legs of creature have a very muscular look to them and don't seem to match the body. One arm of the creatures is thin and lanky with a blade, covered with blood. The other is large, sinewy, and black, ending in a 5-fingered clawed hand.

The creature started to roar and broke the glass around 2 miles radius. Some of the crowd started to crap and piss their pants. Some of the genin pissed them self in their pants, while one of them was shaking and trying to look excited for the battle that was to happen in front of him. Hence he thought highly about himself , his mentality was that he was an Elite, an Uchiha and that all shall fear him and he doesn't know fear.

"Oh you going down you bastard, **ROOOARRRHHH**" said the smaller one

The kid just high and gave the 10 feet creature at spin kick, the creature wet just fell backwards, it got up and swung his blade to the kid you was falling down in midair.

"Heller, cover my ass I'm going for the kill" said the pale man

"Fuck you, Mercer you just want all the fun, leave some for us you bastard" said the now named Heller

Mercer started to focus his biomass to his arms and use muscle mass ability. Red and black tendrils appeared on his arms and started to shift and his arm became more muscular and change to color of pure black. He sent the first punch to torso of the creature. It bends down from the impact. Mercer jump to give the last punch to the head of the creature so on impact he could consume the creature.

"Shit that was a close one, thanks for the save Alex" said the kid

"Ed get your shit together we need to fight and consume the Pariah before it can consume all three of us" said Heller.

While all the fighting and shouting was happening, the crowd was horrified of the creature, they have never seen such thing, and also that this three males were talking about eating the creature or it eating all three of them. The Shinobi were speechless, they have never in the life have seen or heard about the ability they were displaying. The kid just gave the creature a kick that would make Tsunade of the legendry sennin proud and jealous, because here was a kid of what appear to be 13 years old give a kick so powerful and what was more shocking it didn't have any trace of chakra in it.

"Look lee, such youthfulness in the boy, we shall make him join us in our mission to spread the power of youth" said a man with bowl cut hair and green spandex

"Yes Guy-sensei, I shall do 1000 push-ups with my pinkies, if I shall fail I run bent backwards" said lee

"my youthful student, I so proud of you, lee-kun' cried Maito Guy

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee-kun"

"Guy-sensei"

Both green spandex wearing males hugged each other causing a beach and sun background appeared behind them. Both men smiled and showed their shiny white pearl teeth. All of the crowds were trying to figure what to me scared about, the creature or the green spandex wearing shinobi. The shinobi were trying to break the genjutsu, you could hear shouts saying "**Kai**", but nothing would get rid of the horror.

**Middle of Konoha Stadium**

Mercer, Heller and Ed were fighting the Creature. The creature tried to slash Ed in half with it blade arm. Ed dodge the blade just in the nick of time, as he would have lost his head and it cost biomass to regenerate his head again and he didn't have time, he need to find why was he brought back to this place. Mercer went in with his muscle mass arms and punches the Pariah to the wall causing enough time for Heller to use the blade and cut off his left arm off. The Pariah roared filled with hatred and pain. His attention shifted from Ed to Heller, he raised his leg and brought it down causing a shockwave. Ed went tumbling back from the attack and went flying towards the Kage Booth.

**Kage Booth**

The Kages were shocked at the battle that was happening in from of them. This battle was a kage level battle but without the use of Chakra. They were seeing the battle and triple checked if there was any use of chakra.

"This battle is quite the show isn't?" said Sandaime Hokage

"It quite the battle, I have to admit all three are quite the men specially the young one his quite the looker" said Godaime Mizukage as she lick her lips. As she said this , the rest of the Kage sweatdrop at her comment.

"Look at the pure strength and speed that is astonishing at such age and without the use of chakra" said a tall muscular man with blonde hair and goatee who was the Yondaime Raikage.

"They fight quite well without chakra but still they are not shinobi, I don't see a headband somewhere" said the 'Kazekage' as he was analyzing the battle and how this would affect his plans to kill the Sandaime Hokage and burn Konoha to the ground and gain the **Sharingan(****Copy Wheel Eye)**.

The 'Kazekage' was speechless as he saw one of the men lost their limps and seconds later regenerated the lost limp. Under his face he lick his lip _'kuku i may grab some DNA samples or if possible of their bodies so can analyze it and later add it to Sakuke-kun's body and keep the Sharingan, with this I would be the most powerful shinobi in the Elemental Lands kukukuku' _thought Orochimaru who was disguise as the Kazekage. As he was between his thoughts he didn't see Ed flying towards him

"KAZEKAGE-DONO, WATCHOUT" screamed the Kages

Orochimaru barely dodge the boy as he lost part of his arm and one of black and red tendrils attack to his back part of the head as it was cut off by the blade hand of the boy who went flying to his left side.

"That does it, No**….more mister nice guy, I'M GONING TO COSUME YOU PARIAH**"screamed Ed. He didn't notice him consume Orochimaru's hand and his memories and whatever abilities he had.

Ed launches himself to the air and changes his hands to claw form and punch the ground to use his ground spike attack. He smirked at his attack pierced the Pariah in various stops and holding him in his place. Ed went running toward the Pariah's head and shots his tendrils and started to consume the Pariah until there wasn't nothing left of him.

Mercer and Heller sigh and were glad that this fight had ended and later where smirking at him and applauded at him. They walk at him and gave him a pat at the back and high-five each other.

The crowd was silent at what just happen, the boy just killed if you can call what just happen kill the creature that those people were calling the Pariah. The shinobi were speechless, this kid none other than thirteen years old obliterated the Pariah as it was child's play and didn't even seem tired at all, none less that it was a Kage level fight that they had just witness.

"Welcome to the top of the food chain brat, you came long way since we met." Said Mercer

"You beat me to the punch eh brat, couldn't be more proud of you" said Heller as he punch the kid in the arm.

"So this is what it feels to be the Apex Predator huh? IT FEELS AWESOME, LIKE I CAN WIPE OUT AN ENTIRE CONTINENT" said Ed

Everyone was literally scared shitless at what the kid just said. He could take out the entire Fire Country without a sweat. The Hokage was shocked but hid it well. He used a mic justu to hear speak.

"SILENCE, you three who are you and what the meaning of appearing in Chunin Exams is?" said the Hokage

"Hey old man, we go by Zeus, Hades and Thanatos, and no I'm not telling you our real names and for your last question we don't have a fucking clue, I should be even back here. Said Thanatos(Ed)

"How dare you speak like that to use the kages" said the 'Kazekage', "I order your death and the justu from the Lead as compensation from the attack I just received from you and this safe stadium that is filled with shinobi"

Before Thanatos could speak he started to hold his head in pain as his body was processing all the biomass and memories and abilities he just obtain. And saw the memories of Orochimaru planning to gain the Sharingan via the Curse Mark to bring the Uchiha to Oto to gain power to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha making an alliance with the **Sunagakure **and later killing the Yondaime Kazekage and posing as him.

Thanatos jump to the Kage booth and stood in front of the three Kage and made a sadistic smile that would make Anko wet her panties and scream like a fangirl.

"really you would do that?" asked Thanatos, Orochimaru nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind me tell the Hokage how you plan to kill him and give the Sharingan to the Orochimaru of the Sennin? But also that you're not the real Yondaime Kazekage?" said Thanatos.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I as Yondaime Kazekage would never betray an ally" said the 'Kazekage'

"oh really so you didn't kill the Kazekage in the middle of the desert and throw his body as a piece of trash and later pose as the said Kage to kill you sensei, Orochimaru?, and don't dare lie to me because I took your memories and some of your DNA when I crash to the booth minutes ago and I have the ability to take the form of most recently acquired DNA" said Thanatos as me shape shifted to the Kazekage disguised Orochimaru and took off the hat and veil and change back to his original body.

Everyone was shocked and ready to fight the Sennin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will update later _**Kyukages and the Rikudo Sennin**_ . I will start the next chapter later this week. Thanks for the reviews and for following my first story and sorry if my grammar suck.


	2. Snaked Unmasked

I don't own Prototype

I don't own Naruto if I would the Naruto would have already told Hinata she loved her and he would have the Rinnegan and or become the Sage of the Six Paths with the Ten Tails at his side. And Sakura would have already been bashed.

Naru-TenTen or Hinata( Im really think about give her to the Oc or making her have a twin that would be Hinata from RTN and give to oc or give him both)

R&R

Oc-Harem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previous Chapter_

"_oh really so you didn't kill the Kazekage in the middle of the desert and throw his body as a piece of trash and later pose as the said Kage to kill you sensei, Orochimaru?, and don't dare lie to me because I took your memories and some of your DNA when I crash to the booth minutes ago and I have the ability to take the form of most recently acquired DNA" said Thanatos as me shape shifted to the Kazekage disguised Orochimaru and took off the hat and veil and change back to his original body._

_Everyone was shocked and ready to fight the Sennin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was stick to their place they have just been witness of a pre-teen kid speak face to face to a Kage and even had the balls to say in said Kage's face that he was a fake and that he was the treacherous snake Sennin of the leaf Orochimaru.

Most shinobi where ready to fight they just need the precise moment to strike, to see who would start the attack, to see who was an ally or foe.

But mostly people where shock to see the pre-teen change to the Kazekage and take off the face mask and Kage hat to show his face, to the surprise of everyone it was the face of Orochimaru and later change back to his own form.

"so you wouldn't be able to deny this Oro-teme, before any one can say I did a **Henge no Justu** **(transformation technique)**,I did not, I have the ability to shape shift to anyone and any living being that I wish to.

"_Hey! We have to get ready; I think I just speed up the invasion on Konoha" Said Thanatos_

"_No kidding genius, even if we use full power we would cause to much collateral damage" said Hades (Heller)_

"_Yeah and people say I'm the big mouth. Geez kid you really are something" said Zeus_

"_Give me some slack I just defeated Pariah and I trying to get my shit together" said Thanatos._

"_Any way, I think you guys are up for some upgrade to bring your A game up to my level" said Thanatos_

"_What? Just because you think all that you shrimp? I can still pound your ass to the ground sucker" said Hades_

"_Kid you may have gotten powerful and all but you still a little shrimp, so go protect the civis and let the grownups to the killing" said Zeus who was pissed off to what Thanatos said._

"_Dumbass I know I more powerful than you because I have a power you don't, and the people here can use it. I think I can give it you guys" said Thanatos_

"_What is this supposed power? You all powerful shrimpness" said Zeus with a smirk_

"_It called Chakra you idiot sociopath, Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. The chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions" said Thanatos_

"_Okay wise ass, how the heck do you know all this?" questioned Zeus_

"_Because my father taught me how to use it before I disappeared, okay?" said Thanatos trying to avoid further questioning from his fellow Blacklight users of his past_

"_Right how are you going to pass this so called Chakra power?" said Heller_

"_Well there are three ways, the first one is that you consume any enemy shinobi that we encounter and with this you guys have access to chakra as the virus would see this as beneficial for your survival but you would have to take time to adjust to the use of charka, the second it that it try to consume you but I will give you part the part of how to use chakra from my DNA and the final and last one is the use of the Hive mind, you grant me access to your mind and I would pass you the knowledge of the use of chakra and you consume a shinobi or have some my DNA to have a Chakra Network" said Thanatos_

"_I think we go with the last option, less unnecessary deaths and we gain new power and also the knowledge of how to use it, don't you think Zeus?" said Hades_

"_Yeah whatever but I think we can use your DNA, since you got that Oroochikaru guys DNA" said Zeus_

"_Okay, so you guys shot you tendrils to be to consume some of my DNA and open you minds so we can use Hive Mind so we can synchronize our attack and pass any jutsu and abilities we gain from consuming any shinobi in our way understand?" said Thanatos_

"_Yes your royal shrimpness" said Zeus with a smirk_

"_You SON OF BITCH, I gonna pound your ass to the ground" said Thanatos with tick mark in his forehead_

While this conversation was going one in the minds of the three blacklight users, everyone was waiting for someone to make a move and attack.

**Kage Booth**

"I would take that as yes, if you have answer back 'Kazekage-dono' or should is Orochimaru-denshi" said the Sandaime Hokage in Kami no Shinobi Mode. This event had led the old man that had allowed the Civilian Council to step on him as a damn rub to disappear and the Kami no Shinobi that was feared in the Third World War shinobi to rise from the ashes of his former self.

He had allowed his star student to go rogue when it was discovered that he was kidnapping Childs from all ages of several shinobi clans and civilian clans to use as his lab rats to gain **Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limits)** so he could accomplish to long life dream… to learn all the jutsu in the world. He saw that it would be impossible for him to accomplish his dream as he was non-bloodline limit user because most techniques required the specific blood limit to use, for example the Mokuton is required to use Justu such as **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan(Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees), Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu( Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique), Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Clone Technique)** , so he use this children to see if it was possible to give them a Kekkei Genkai to someone not born with one. Orochimaru also kidnap grown-ups to see if it was good go to the last step…. To insert the genes inside himself, but he also saw a flaw in his plan that it would take several lifetimes to learn all those Justu, he went to find the key to immortality and experimented on several people so he could use it on himself later on in the future.

Also he wasn't able to protect the Yondaime Hokage's legacy. He let the Council and his advisors decide the fate of the third Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. But not anymore, The Kami no Shinobi was back and will not tolerate any shit from no one, He is Hokage and his word is law.

"Kukuku… guess I can't keep fouling around dear sensei" said Orochimaru as he was taking off the Kage hat and mask off.

"I'm going to end what I should have done years ago" said the Third Hokage as he rip his Kage robes and showed this black armor. They took their battle stances but before they started to fight someone shouted

STTTOOOOOP

Everyone's attention went to Thanatos who was the one that shouted.

"Before we started killing each other I want to be sure of my decision to help Konoha or destroy it and before you start killing us, there is one who can stop it" said Thanatos. All the shinobi were preparing the first hand seal of their jutsu.

"and who would that be, brat?" said Orochimaru

Everyone was wondering who it was, some civilians were think it would be Sasuke-sama that would save them, said Uchiha was in though _' yes it is me, the elite Uchiha that he is talking about'_ as this was happening. Thanatos pointed towards Sasuke.

"Yes I knew you would see the greatness in me the Elite Uchiha" said Sasuke

"oh, I see you see the greatness in him" said the snake Sennin

"I'm not talking about the black duck-ass hair descendant of mine, I'm talking about Whiskers-Chan over there" said Thanatos

NANI? Everyone said, the thought were in the Descendant of mine.

"Get over here Blondie" said Thanatos

Naruto was confuse as everyone else as to why the kid down there was pointing as him, he didn't know how possibly he could help his home from being destroyed. He jumped down to arena and walk to Thanatos, as he got closer he could see his brown eyes glow but also saw a hint of blue and red. The gut was taller than him.

"Well it nice to see you again" said Thanatos

"Huh, do I know you from somewhere" said Naruto

"No, you don't know me and I'm not talking to you, I talking to my old friend Kyuubi" said Thanatos

Everyone was silent at to what the kid just said. He just said to be talking to the Kyuubi and that it was an old friend of his, most civilians and a few shinobi were grinning as they thought he meant that Naruto was the Kyuubi and that this was evidence enough to kill him. Konoha 11 was confuse as to why Thanatos called Naruto to come towards and talk to him and say that he didn't know him and that he was talking to Kyuubi and not Naruto. Their senseis were in shock as to how an outsider knew about one of the villages S-rank secrets.

"Before you say something whiskers… no I'm not like them and I know the difference between a kunai and a scroll. There are 8 more like you, like the red head over there" said Thanatos pointed in back of him, as Gaara just appeared behind him.

"Mother says is it really you" said Gaara

"Yes it is me, but since when Lazy ass Shukaku is a girl? Unless he is coming out of his sand closet, but hey I don't judge him" said Thanatos with a smile. The rest of the people were braindead, this kid had the balls to question a Biju's sexual orientation without the slightest hint of fear while being targeted by the red head's KI

"DIE, YOU LEFT MOTHER ALONE ALL THIS YEARS, NOW DIE" said Gaara but he couldn't move

"Wondering why you can't move?, well let's say I made a gravity bubble around you and if you do try and force you self to move you will turn to mush" said Thanatos

"What your name Blondie?" asked Thanatos

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage Dattebayo" said Naruto while pump a fist to the air"

Everyone sweat dropped to his action and thought were '_seriously?' _

"Okay dude, whatever lets you sleep in the night, you can call me Thanatos and I won't tell you my name until I trust your ass, got that? Said Thanatos as he gave his hand to Naruto and shake them.

"Okay, then but what do you want with Kyuubi and how do you know the furball is sealed in me?" said Naruto

"Questions, questions seriously this kind of getting annoying, because I can sense her and feel here presence from miles way" said Thanatos

"Naruto do you trust me?" said Thanatos

"Umm yeah I think I can trust you, you didn't judge me at first sight" said Naruto

"Okay, brass yourself Naruto and you too Gaara, **Fuinjustu Hijutsu: Biju Choeki Ningen Kai(Sealing arts secret Technique: Tailed Beast Imprisonment Human release)" **said Thanatos

Both Jinchuuriki were start to glow and going to version 1 of the demon cloak, the red charka started to flow toward Thanatos and stop started to from two human bodies. As this was happing at cloud of stop appeared it could only show the silhouette of 5 people instead of 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for my Grammar people. I hope this chapter is of your like

R&R

Until the Next Chapter


End file.
